Apophis's Queen
by HathorGirl
Summary: Anise arrives from the Tok'ra with a plan to stop Apophis from gaining too much power and attaking Earth and the Tok'ra. It turns out the plan means Sam will have to allow herself to be captured by Apophis, become host to his new queen, and give birth to his harcesis son.
1. Chapter 1

Answer to this challenge from the Tok'ra Resistance plot bunny list:

Sam, Apophis, Martouf/Lantash

Apophis is getting way too much power so the Tok'ra want to get someone in there to infultrate it. The problem is that Apophis somehow got one of the Tok'ra (or maybe it was just Tanith) but now Apophis knows everyone of the Tok'ra (and there are no new hosts you remember) so no Tok'ra can get on his ship.

The Tok'ra REALLY need someone on the inside. There plan (since Apophis needs a new queen) is to somehow trade a goa'uld sybiote (the new queen) for a Tok'ra sybiote. The only thing they need is someone that Apophis would want to be the host to his new queen.  
Someone who has a lot of knowledge (when the harsesis comes) and so he would choose her. I'm sure you all know where this is going...  
Anyway, when Sam is there, she finds Martouf/Lantash's body and since she has a Sarcophagus handy...so on. BTW-Col. O'Neill is somewhere else and Sam's dad doesn't know of the plan until too late (it was Anise's plan surprise, surprise).

* * *

Bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice.

Story takes place/starts maybe some months after Divide and Conquer.

* * *

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Harriman announces on the speaker system. "It's the Tok'ra!"

SG-1 - minus Jack who was on vacation, as SG-1 was really on stand-down - hurries to the gateroom and arrives just as a small group of Tok'ra came through. The guards were already standing ready if it was a trick.

"Stand down, men!" Hammond orders.

"Anise!" Daniel observes.

"**Yes, I remember you as well, Doctor Jackson.**" Anise says, smiling and bowing her head to him. She looks at the others and greet them too.

"Why are you here?" Hammond asks.

"**I have unfortunate news about Apophis, and we need your help.**"

"Surprise, surprise!" Daniel mumbles unhappily under his breath.

"Follow me." Hammond orders, and SG-1, Anise, and the two Tok'ra guards follow him to the briefing room.

* * *

"So Apophis used Tanith against you, while you thought you fed him false information through him?" Teal'c asks.

"**Yes, that is unfortunately so.**" Anise hangs her head. "**Apophis is a problem for all of us. He has way too much power, and we know it is only a matter of time before he attacks both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. It is in all of our interests that we do something against this threat.**"

"What can we do?" Sam asks.

"Why don't you just send someone there, then?" Hammond says.

"**We do need more information, but unfortunately, now Apophis knows the looks of all the Tok'ra, so we have no one to send.**" Anise says. "**We need someone on the inside. Someone who can spy on him, and send us information we can hopefully use against him.**"

"You don't seriously want one of us to go there?" Daniel asks.

"**Yes, we do have to ask you this. We are desperate!**"

Hammond shook his head. "Why would we even be able to do this?"

"Yeah, don't you need someone who is a host? I mean, you usually use Tok'ra as operatives?" Daniel points out.

"**Very true. It would have to be a host, as a human would not be allowed a position where they would get any of the information we needs from Apophis.**" Anise admits.

"So you're asking one of us to become a host and then send them to a dangerous position, spying on Apophis? That's crazy!" Daniel exclaims.

"I will have to agree with Doctor Jackson." Hammond says. "I cannot ask anyone to do that."

"**Please, General. It is of the utmost importance for all of us! If Apophis continues to gain strength, he can be the new supreme system lord, and he **_**hates**_** the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra! It would be the end of all of us!**" Anise pleaded. "**At least hear my plan!**"

Hammond sighed. "Very well. Let's hear it."

"**Thank you. As I said, we need someone on the inside. Someone that can get on board his ship, and into his palace, someone he will trust implicitly. You know that his queen was recently killed...**" Anise says.

"Yeah..." Daniel looks down. "Together with Sha're..."

"**I am sorry for your loss, Doctor Jackson.**" Anise continues. She hesitates for a moment. "**Apophis is in need of a new queen, and has in fact found one. He is currently searching for the right host. What we need is a female that Apophis would want as host to his new queen.**"

"What!" Sam exclaims.

"You want to make one of my people a host to a Goa'uld?" Hammond looks at her in shock.

"Are you crazy?" Daniel says.

"Wait, if that was what you wanted, that person would not only not be able to report back, but the entire plan would be found out from their mind. No, that can't be your idea, can it?" Sam asks.

"**No, and it is not. We intend to somehow switch Apophis's queen for a Tok'ra symbiote.**"

Anise closes her eyes for a moment and gives Freya control. "Do not worry, Samantha Carter, the volunteer would be host to a Tok'ra, not a Goa'uld."

"Well, that's... something..." Sam looks shaken. "It's still dangerous! What if you don't succeed in making the switch? How do you even intend to do that?"

Freya gave Anise control back. "**It is dangerous, but we have a plan, which I am certain will work. We have found out who the Jaffa carrying the symbiote is, and we will capture her, switch her symbiote for a Tok'ra, and use a hara'kesh to make her forget it. An adult symbiote can only live a few days at most in a Jaffa, but if we do this just before she goes to Apophis, then this will not be a problem.**"

"I have a question!" Daniel says.

"**Yes?**" Anise looks at him.

"Won't Apophis realize it's not a queen he has, but a regular symbiote?"

Anise nods. "**Yes, eventually, but not at first. You see, he immediately wants to create another Harcesis, so the queen would give birth to a human child before she would be expected to spawn any symbiotes. That gives us at least 9 months where our spy can gather information.**"

"Say _what_ again?" Sam exclaims. "Whomever volunteers is gonna get knocked up by Apophis? You didn't think this little gem of an information was something that needed mentioned?"

"I agree!" Hammond looks angry. "This is not something I can authorize!"

"**Not even if the fate of the galaxy hangs on this?**" Anise says. "**It is a sacrifice, of course, but one each of the Tok'ra would willingly make, if any of us could but go. Unfortunately, as I mentioned, Apophis knows how we looks, all of us. However, the Tok'ra symbiote that has volunteered for this will of course be willing to make the host forget all about the actual mating - or keep her unconscious while it happens.**"

Sam snorts. "I guess that makes it _slightly_ better! I still can't imagine anyone volunteering!"

Anise sighed. "**Major Carter...I am sorry you are so set against this, as we had hoped you would volunteer.**"

"Me?!" Sam looks at her in shock. "_Why_?!"

"**Because of the knowledge you carry from Jolinar, and the position you hold here, Apophis would find you highly attractive as a host for his queen. It would mean the harcesis inherits Tok'ra genetic memory as well, and he would then have what no other Goa'uld has. Of course, this makes this an even more dangerous undertaking, but I feel we have no choice.**"

Sam stares at her speechless for a few moments. "I'm sure happy you find there is _some_ reason he would want me!"

"**I apologize for the way I was expressing myself. You are a beautiful woman, Major Carter, and he would certainly want you for that. However, there are many beautiful women in the galaxy, and that would perhaps not be enough for him to pick someone special.**" Anise tells her.

"It's not something we can force you to do, Major Carter, but I will have to agree with Anise that it sounds like you would be the best choice for this." Hammonds says.

"Very true." Teal'c nods. "Apophis would be certain to choose Major Carter if he had the opportunity."

"You can't seriously be suggesting Sam does this?" Daniel exclaims.

"Wait! One more thing! How can the harcesis get Tok'ra genetic memory? I'm not a host! I mean, I will be, but Apophis won't know it's to a Tok'ra!" Sam asks.

"**Being a host causes changes to the genetic material - to seed in men, and to the eggs in women. In men it happens as the seed is produced, but in women it happens immediately, to all eggs. All your offspring will carry Jolinar's genetic memory, Major Carter.**"

"What? So my kids would be harcesis no matter what?"

"**Only if the father is also a host, as you need two activation genes for the genetic memory to be active and accessible.**"

"I...see." Sam frowns, thinking about it might have been something that had become relevant - if Martouf and Lantash had not been killed as zatarcs some months before.

"So you're willing to risk Apophis getting his hands on Tok'ra genetic memory? Everything you guys get from Egeria?" Daniel asks.

"**We have no choice, but she was not born a Tok'ra, so it will not be Egeria's genetic memory that is risked. Jolinar, did, however, know as much as any Tok'ra, of course. She even started the Tok'ra, with Egeria.**" Anise explains.

Sam shakes her head. "I don't like this - at all. But I can see it is necessary, and that I am probably the best choice for this. So, okay - I guess I am 'volunteering'." She makes a face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I really _really_ don't like this..." Daniel remarks.

"How do you think I feel about it then?" Sam scoffs. "We're going to a planet swamped with Apophis guards just to have me captured!"

"It is, indeed, not a pleasant prospect." Teal'c says.

Sam grumbles. "Just get ready to dial out immediately. We'll probably be overrun quickly, but we can't be seen as letting me get caught to easily. But we _don't_ want Apophis to get his hands on you Teal'c - or you, Daniel." She walks through the Stargate first.

And they step out into chaos! There are Jaffa everywhere, and they are attacked immediately.

"I'm dialling us out of here!" Daniel screams.

Teal'c and Sam defend themselves while Daniel dials and sends the code to open the iris.

"Hurry up, Daniel, we can't hold them back!" Sam yells.

"Ready now!" He shouts, jumping into the Stargate.

"Good luck, Major Carter." Teal'c says quickly in a low voice as he turns and runs for the wormhole, following Daniel.

"I'm coming! I just need to get these..." Sam cries as she fires at several more Jaffa, making sure Daniel and Teal'c goes through.

They do, and moments later the Jaffa falls on Sam, capturing her.

* * *

"Kneel before your god, human!" the Jaffa screamed at Sam and hit her behind the knees.

"Augh, _brute_!" Sam complains.

Apophis steps closer and studies her. "The famous Samantha Carter of SG-1! Well, well, well!" He leers. "And just when I am searching for a host for my queen! Such good fortune! Have her washed, fed, and dressed and placed in a _guarded_ chamber! Then inform the Jaffa carrying my future queen that a vessel has been found! The implantation ceremony will be tonight!"

"No!" Sam screams. "Let go of me! I will never be your queen!"

"Oh, but you will! And how sweet it shall be to plant my seed in you!" Apophis cackled evilly and stroked himself.

Shuddering, Sam was pulled along by the Jaffa, thinking about what it was she had volunteered for.

* * *

"**The Jaffa is unconscious, and I have made so she shall forget all that happens in the next several minutes! But you must hurry!**" the Tok'ra Poisette says.

Her fellow Tok'ra, Sitash, pushed the female Jaffa's pouch open and unceremoniously put his hands inside and pulled the squealing symbiote out. It hissed angrily at him.

"**Are you certain this is the correct Jaffa?**"

"**Yes."**

"**While this symbiote is mature, it is not a queen."**

"**Strange, but correct. I do not believe Apophis would have been deceived, so the symbiote must have been chosen for other reasons - we should interrogate it when we return home. Now, we must hurry! Place Jilinet in the Jaffa's pouch and let us get out of here!"**

"**Of course, immediately!" **Sitash did so.

She looks out at them from the pouch, and makes some sounds, nodding at them.

"**Good luck, Jilinet!" **

She slid back inside the Jaffa, and Poisette and Sitash placed the Jaffa sitting against the pillar behind her, and hurried off, carrying the hissing Goa'uld symbiote in the container they had brought Jilinet in.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam POV

I have been dressed in elaborate clothing, and now I am being forced to go with the Jaffa. I am terrified, because I know I am going to be implanted with either a Tok'ra - if all went well - or a Goa'uld queen, if it did not. I sincerely hope all went well, for all of our sakes.

Why did I ever agree to this? Yes, I know it was because it was the only right choice! It doesn't make me feel confident or relaxed. The thought of sleeping with Apophis is revolting! I mean, the host is attractive enough, but having sex with a Goa'uld System Lord isn't exactly anywhere near the top of my list of great things to do!

I am taken to a room with no other furniture but a stone platform. Apophis appears from a room behind a curtain, and he shouts something in Goa'uld. A female Jaffa appears from behind another curtain.

The Jaffa walks up to me, and a small head appears from her pouch. I watch, strangely fascinated and horrified at the same time. Apophis gives another order in Goa'uld, and suddenly the Jaffa guards rip off all my clothing, leaving me naked.

I cry out in surprise, and then realize - or vaguely remember from Jolinar - that Goa'uld usually want to evaluate the _entire_ host before accepting them. Understandable, I guess, as I am kind of their clothing. I am still weirded out and feeling totally vulnerable.

The symbiote seems to evaluate me, looking at me. I have no idea if this is a Tok'ra or Goa'uld. I imagine it is trying to avoid being seen by Apophis, and if that is the case, it is probably the Tok'ra spy, which Apophis would no doubt see is not the one he picked - especially since it is not a queen.

"Is she satisfactorily?" Apophis asks.

No endearments, so maybe he doesn't know her well and has just chosen her because she accepted? How easy is it to even find another queen? A breeding queen? They are rare, aren't they?

I have no idea why I can be so cold about this, and think about things like this, when I am about to be forcefully made a host and then raped by Apophis.

The symbiote makes some squeals which I somehow feel sounds satisfied. Apophis smiles happily and I am lifted up and placed on the stone platform. It is cold.

The Jaffa with the symbiote goes up to me, and the symbiote starts crawling out of the pouch. I open my mouth, pretending in fear - hoping it is indeed the Tok'ra and it takes this as an invitation. I really don't want a scar on my neck.

Suddenly there is a blur of movement, and the symbiote has jumped into my mouth and is sliding down my throat. For a brief time I feel like I am suffocating as the long body of the symbiote is gliding into me, and then there is intense pain - and then darkness.

* * *

Jilinet POV

I have just finished implanting in my new host, when Apophis steps closer. I know he will wonder why I entered through the mouth - if he even saw it. I hope he did not, as the Jaffa blocked most of his view.

I wish I had time to blend with my host, talk to her, thank her, reassure her that all will be well - that we will handle all this together. That will have to wait, though. I allow her to remain blissfully unconscious - that will also mean she does not have to panic at not having control, as I cannot give it to her until we are alone.

I sit up and stretch my limbs, getting used to the new body. I look to Apophis, and give him a smile. "**Thank you for this body, my Lord."**

"**You are satisfied with it, Trinella?**"

"**I am, yes. It will do just fine."**

"**Good. Now go to your rooms, rest, spend time getting used to your new body. Then you can join me for dinner tonight."**

**"Of course, my Lord Apophis."**

I bow my head and get up, gracefully. A Jaffa give me a robe. The one who's pouch I spent time in has been lead off to be given a new primta and probably some other gift for her services. I am so happy I did not have to spend more time in a pouch - growing up in a lake was far preferrably!


	4. Chapter 4

~ is internal speech.

* * *

Sam POV

I am slowly waking up, and I quickly realize I am walking around! I also sense a presence.

~Uh, hello?~

~**Hello, Samantha. I am Jilinet... and I am Tok'ra. Do not fear.~**

~I feel more relieved than you can imagine!~

~**I can understand!~ ** She sends thoughts of amusement. ~**If you want control, you can have it. We are quite alone in this room.~**

~Yes, please. I'd like that.~

She gives me control, and I consider briefly if she is Tok'ra - or if she is a Goa'uld pretending to be Tok'ra to make me talk. But then I realize that any symbiote can just take the information they want, so she would have nothing to gain from tricking me.

~**Quite correct - and you need to learn how to not 'shout' your thoughts. Both in case there is something you want to remain private, and because it may disturb me when I am pretending to be a Goa'uld and need the concentration.~**

~Right, sure. Please teach me!~

**~I will. We should also blend, as soon as possible. ~**

Yes, I guess this is a permanent situation in any case.~

**~It will be. If we are undercover here for many months, we cannot remain unblended.~**

~Understood.~

**~You are still affected by your time as host to Jolinar.~**

Yeah, well, I didn't exactly volunteer for that! Though I am not angry at her anymore. I have forgiven her.~

**~Good.~**

~I recognize your name...Jilinet...I am sure Jolinar knew you.~

**~All Tok'ra know each other somewhat, but you are correct, I did know Jolinar. We were friends.~**

~Yes, but then something happened and the friendship grew tense for some time.~

**~We did make up and become friends again, though.~**

~Yes, I remember...wait, you were rivals...for Lantash! You both wanted him, and...and he wasn't sure which of you he wanted! Wow! I thought he had always known he wanted Jolinar!~

~**We even considered being together all six of us, but Lantash's host - that was the host before Martouf, his name was Tokim - and Jolinar's host at that time, Philka - did not want a relationship with that many participants. It can be...difficult as it is. Tokim and Lantash decided they wanted to be with Philka and Jolinar then. I was...sad, angry, unhappy...for a long time. Lantash had been a good friend, and so had Jolinar. I did forgive them all, though, and we became good friends again.~**

~Yes...yes, I remember now.~

I suddenly see Martouf and Lantash for my inner eye, and I almost feel like crying. I miss them so much!

~**As do I. There is nothing I wish more than they were back here.~**

~Why didn't you get together with them after Jolinar was dead?~ I ask, to get my thoughts somewhat away from the darkness.

**~Lantash and Martouf needed time to mourn Rosha and Jolinar, and after that...they had fallen in love with someone else.**~

~I'm sorry.~

Jilinet snorted. **~They had fallen in love with you! How could you not realize?**~

~I...am so sorry, Jilinet.~I sigh. ~Can we talk about something else? It hurts so much to think about them being gone.~

~**Yes, of course. And I agree. We should do some recognossaince. Are you ready to let me have control again?**~

~Yes, I am.~ I say, bowing my head as the Tok'ra do. I give Jilinet control.

**~One more thing. Our name is Trinella. That is the name of the symbiote that was to be Apophis's queen.~**

~Okay, let's hope he didn't have time to get to know her well, so he will recognize your personality is different.~

~**I doubt he did. The Jaffa carrying her was on another world, so it was probably just a...business arrangement. One other thing, though. It is weird, but I saw the other symbiote. She was not a queen.**~

~So she tricked Apophis?~

~**No, I am sure he would have checked. It must be something else. Maybe he couldn't get a queen, and picked a symbiote that would agree to carry his harcesis? At least he would get that, and it seems to be important to him.**~

~Maybe. But I agree. It's weird. We need to get to the bottom of it. It is just one more thing we need to find out about!~


	5. Chapter 5

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

I am still having somewhat of a hard time not being in control, but I know there is no choice while we are undercover here. I force myself to be calm, and Jilinet helps me too, releasing calming chemicals into my blood.

We are wearing clothing fit for a queen - which we are, Apophis's queen. I make a face as I think of what we will have to do. Share the bed of a System Lord! I don't even want to think of what he might be into!

~**Relax. I will make you sleep when we are with him, and make sure you know nothing of it - it is not like it is something I wish to think of myself.~**

~Thanks.~ I tell Jilinet, gratefully. I feel a bit ashamed that I am going to let her suffer something like that alone, but I am too relieved to offer to share it with her. Maybe later, when my feelings for Jilinet are stronger.

We walk through the corridors near our chambers. We meet few Jaffa, who have probably been told to stay away. Those we do meet, greet us respectfully. The human servants we meet are humble and more than respectful. I don't think I like this!

~**No, it is one of the unpleasant things of being undercover as a Goa'uld - being reminded of the worship.~**

We have gotten to the furthest reach of the wing of the palace we are in, and are standing in the corridor. Jilinet opens a door, and we see something that looks like a laboratory. No one is in there right now, but machinery is running, and there is light, so whomever use it is not far away. We decide to stay away - for now.

We try the door at the other side, and find a small room, with no furniture, but a door at the other end. Hearing someone approaching behind us, we step inside and close the door. Jilinet goes to the door opposite, and opens it.

We look at a dark staircase that leads down.

~I... am not sure we should explore this... right now, I mean. What if Apophis gets angry?~

~**I am his new queen. He did not say there was anywhere I would not be allowed to go - besides, do you want to meet the scientist in charge of that laboratory right now?~**

~No, the stuff in there looked creepy. Let's check out what's down there.~

We step through the door, and the light comes on immediately. The door closes noiselessly behind us.

Somewhat anxiously, we walk down the stairs. It is a spiralling staircase, and it is deep. Finally we get to the bottom, and there is a door there as well. Jilinet touches the opening mechanism, and it slides open.

A dark corridor stretches out ahead of us!

~**There is someone in there. I can feel the naquadah.~**

~A Jaffa? A Goa'uld?~

~**No idea. Let us find out.~**

We step inside, and the light comes on here as well. it is a long corridor, with doors on each side. There is a small window in each door, and we look through them all, into dimly lit cells.

~Prison cells! But no one is in them!~

~**No, not right now. Not in these, at least.~**

We get to the one at the farthest end, and we look inside. There is someone in there, someone who is lying on a bench, sleeping. ~A Goa'uld?~

~**I suppose it is possible, but not likely. The Goa'uld rarely imprison their own like this. They may torture them for a while, but rarely for information, and they are rarely kept incarcerated. They are killed, sent away, demoted, or removed from their host and put in a stasis jar. Not put in a cell like this.**~

~What, then? I can feel the naquadah from him!~

~**True. He is a host. Most likely he is a Tok'ra who has been unfortunate enough to be captured, though I am surprised I did not know. No one is known to be missing, so either he has not been discovered missing yet or he has been here a long time.**~

Well, we'll have to free him!~

~**Of course, if we in any way can without risking our position. Sadly, this mission is more important than anything else, including the life of another Tok'ra operative.**~

~I refuse to accept that! If he is a Tok'ra, we will find a way to free him!~

Jilinet is quiet for a little while. ~**We will. For now we should leave, and see what options we have.**~

~Shouldn't we wake him and tell him we're here?~

~**What will that help? He will then be able to give us away during torture.**~

~To keep his morals up! So he doesn't... I don't know, become depressed!~

~**I see what you mean. We will try to talk to him tomorrow, but not know. We have stayed down here long enough.**~

We hurry back, and up the stairs. We listen by the door for a moment, but there is no one there. We slip out, and back through the corridors to our chambers. We have just arrived there when a servant approaches us.

"My lady Trinella. Lord Apophis informs you that the dinner is ready, and that he is expecting you in the main dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

~ is internal speech.

Bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice.

* * *

Sam POV

Crap! Apophis is waiting for us in the main dining room! I really really hope he isn't expecting us to accompany him to his bed afterwards!

~**Do not be concerned. I am quite certain Trinella and Apophis only have a business arrangement, to create a harcesis. If that is in fact the case, then I will refuse to mate with him until the right time.~**

~Uh, right time?~

~**When you are ovulating, of course. I can control that to a large degree, which means we cannot postpone it much, or Apophis will know we are stalling. Though about a week he will almost certainly accept.~**

~Oh, god!~

~**What is it?~**

~I had - briefly - forgotten that I am supposed to carry Apophis's child. I suppose there is no way around it?~

~**No, creating a harcesis is the whole point of this... agreement. That is what Apophis wants.~**

~Poor kid. I wish we could... I don't know, sleep with one of the servants instead? Would Apophis notice who the father is before the child is born?"

~**I doubt he would check for that, no, but he will soon know when the child is born. Yes, we would attempt to get away before that, but it is still dangerous. Very much so, because the servant might very possibly tell Apophis or more likely, brag to his friends, and one of those would no doubt report it. No, I do not believe we should risk it.~**

I sigh. ~Of course. Never mind.~

Jilinet checks that our clothes and makeup is perfect, and we hurry after the servant, to meet Apophis in the main dining room.

* * *

It was a long dinner. The food was excellent, of course, and so was the wine, but then there was the entertainment and the company. Part of the entertainment was nice, with music and dancing, but I didn't care so much for the live sex show that followed. Or Apophis's company, and his leering at the performers. At least he accepted 'Trinella's' statement that she did not want to have sex with them until it was 'time'. He took a couple of the dancers to bed with him instead, and I was so relieved I almost didn't feel guilty about letting them be with him instead.

~Are we going to blend tonight?~ I ask Jilinet, because I remember she had talked about it.

~**Yes, I believe that is a good idea. Do you wish to go to sleep now, or to explore the palace further? Apophis will almost certainly be occupied until tomorrow, so we are quite safe.~**

~We should take the opportunity to explore some more then. We also need to check on the prisoner.~

~**I agree.~** Jilinet says, as she closes the door to our chambers behind us. ~**What do you say we begin by examining these rooms thoroughly first? I would like to be certain there are no spying device, for instance.~**

~You think Apophis might do that?~

~**Of course. I am only a - temporary - ally.~**

Jilinet begins to examine the room quite thoroughly, checking _everywhere_. She is quite efficient, but it still takes fairly long, and I start to doze off. I wake up when Jilinet makes an excited sound.

~What is it?~

~**A secret room!~** The door slides open before our eyes. I can see she has moved aside a rather large table, and that the opening was behind it, hidden completely by both camouflage and a curtain.

~Why would Apophis put a secret room in here?~

~**He may not even know about it. This palace and the planet belonged to the Goa'uld Sekhmet until Apophis took it from her several centuries ago, and made it his. As far as I know, he kept most of the interior intact, and he has never been the type to be really interested in his palaces as long as they look good.~**

~That's great! Maybe there's something good in there?~

~**We shall see!~** Jilinet steps into the short corridor behind the door, looking around carefully. There is only the light from the room, but it is not a problem.

We walk further in, getting to another door, which Jilinet opens. It slides aside noiselessly. I gotta give it to the Goa'uld - they build to last!

Jilinet touch a contact of sorts beside the door, and lights come on. It is indeed a secret room. It is almost as large as my room back on the SGC base. There is a bed, a desk, a chair, and a couch-like piece of furniture. There is also a closet and a drawers. At the back there is yet another door.

~Wow, a whole little secret place to stay! I wonder what Sekhmet used it for?~

~**Most likely she meant it to be a secret hide-out if she was attacked. I would not be surprised if there is also a secret exit from here.~**

She opens the door at the other end of the room, and it leads through a short corridor to a small bathroom, and a small kitchen, complete with food in a stasis unit. I think Jilinet is correct - this was meant to be a hiding place in case Sekhmet was attacked and couldn't escape.

Inside the kitchen there is another door, which was camouflaged well, but Jilinet is a master at finding these things - all Tok'ra are, I suspect.

That door leads to a dark corridor, and some stairs that go down.

~Do you think this is the secret escape route?~

~**Probably. When someone had been hiding in these rooms until no one looked for them on the planet anymore, they could escape through here. We should explore this - it could be useful if we need to escape suddenly.~**

~We need a flashlight, though.~

~**Yes. I will make sure to get one tomorrow.~**

We return to our chambers, and since it is now late, we prepare for bed. Tonight we will blend. I am nervous, but there is no other way.


	7. Chapter 7

Bold is symbiote speech with symbiote voice

~ is internal speech

* * *

Sam POV

I wake up after a long and strange night. Jilinet and I are now blended, and I must admit I no longer feel any trepidation about being a Tok'ra host. I know her so well it feels like we have been together for many years, even if I know that is not the case. It is... weird. But also nice.

Apophis is busy meeting some potential allies, and that will take up much of the day. Tonight there will be a party, where he will introduce his new queen - Trinella. I can't say I look forward to spending the evening partying with Goa'uld.

We have the day to ourselves, though, and after eating breakfast, bathing, and dressing in some very revealing - but also beautiful - clothing, we decide to explore the secret escape tunnel.

Jilinet has found a flashlight, so we are ready to see where the passage leads.

* * *

~We must be under the palace by now.~ I observe, when we have walked down, down, and down for what feels like forever.

~**Yes, I agree. There are some more stairs up ahead, though, so we are going further down.~**

~Oh, joy.~ I know I sound sarcastic, but the excitement of exploring a secret passage is quickly giving way to boredom. There is nothing here but a long long corridor, with frequent stairs.

Eventually, we reach the bottom of the passage, and the ground is now flat. Much of the way there has been some sort of tiles on the wall, but now it is rock. The road ahead turns, and then we walk straight out for a long time. The corridor starts sloping again, and now the rock looks different. Water is trickling in here and there.

We reach a door, and Jilinet opens it, and peek out carefully. We are in a forest, and there are trees everywhere around us.

~**The chaapa'ai is about... ten of your miles in ****_that_**** direction.**~ Jilinet tells me, pointing.

~How do you know?~

~**I can sense it.~**

~O-kay. So, do we see if the road ahead is clear?~

**~Yes, why not. We must return soon, though, so no one misses us.~** She checks her watch. **~We have been gone for more than 35 minutes.~**

* * *

We look out among the trees, and see a Jaffa guardspost near the Stargate. Several Jaffa are standing around, or marching in small groups. It will not be easy to escape this way, especially not if someone is looking for you.

~Okay, now we know that.~

~**Yes. Time to go back. It was useful, though.~**

Jilinet takes another look at the Jaffa, then sneak back into the forest, not making any sounds. Tok'ra really are stealthy!

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. The clothing is pure sex appeal, and no doubt exactly what Apophis will want. I sigh and give control back to Jilinet, who smooths out an imagined crinkle in the material of our dress, and then walks out of the room, looking as arrogant and self-assured as possible.

We have not gone far before we meet Apophis, who smiles lustily at us. He ogles us for a few minutes, then grins. "**Most appropriate clothing, my darling. I look forward to showing you to my new allies. Come!"**

"**Thank you, my Lord."** Jilinet winks at him.

~**Here, this is your kara'kesh. My queen can hardly walk around unarmed like that!"**

**"Thank you, gracious Lord Apophis!"** Jilinet curtsys, then starts pulling on the hand device.

We walk after Apophis to the main dining room. It turns out to have been decorated even more than it was the day before, and there are vases with flowers and indecent statues everywhere. Very kitsch, but I'm sure the Goa'uld like it.

"**My honoured allies! Meet my new queen, Trinella!"** Apophis exclaims.

"**Lords!" **Jilinet smiles arrogantly - and invitingly - at them. I am amazed that it is possible to combine those two expressions. She then turns to Apophis and bows respectfully. "**My Lord."**

**"Is she not just ****_perfect_****?"** Apophis grins. "**As you have no doubt noticed, she is wearing a ****_Tau'ri_**** host. One I stole from their front-line team SG-1!"**

**"Very impressive, Lord Apophis! The accursed Tau'ri must hate you!" **The Goa'uld laughed noisily.

"**I greet you, queen Trinella." **The Goa'uld beside the first said.

Apophis turns to us. "**Trinella, beloved. Meet Lord Akum and Lord Karte. Our new allies.**"

"**Honoured."** Jilinet says.

After the greetings are over with, we take the seat beside Apophis's. While Jilinet engage Apophis in some meaningless chatter, I observe the two other Goa'uld. One of them. Akum, has a very young host, with short black hair and coal-black eyes. He is very beautiful, but he has a cruel smile. I shudder looking at him - such evil in such beauty is frightening. The other one, Karte, has a host that looks to be in his early thirties. He is very muscular, and is showing it off with his limited clothing - and naked chest. He clearly likes my appearance, because he is almost drooling and is ogling me as much as he dares. I really don't want to meet him alone somewhere!

Soon food is served. The first dish is some sort of fowl, I think, roasted with something that tastes a bit like mango. It's dipped with a spicy sauce. Fairly delicious, actually. Then comes the next dish - another appetizer. Pork, I think, made into small meatballs and served with a sweet sauce. Strange, but not bad.

Servants continually make sure our glass is full. It is some kind of wine, and I suspect I would already be tipsy, were it not for Jilinet. Next dish is the first of the main dishes, and by now I am grateful that Jilinet can increase our metabolism temporarily, because otherwise I would become very fat very quickly.

Jilinet is doing a great job of keeping the meaningless conversation going. I guess she is going for the bimbo-role here, but maybe it is a good idea. Apophis won't suspect her of any sneaky plans, then.


	8. Chapter 8

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

Warning: forced, unwanted kisses/touches. Talk of sexual situations, some noncon.

* * *

Sam POV

The dinner is finally over, and we have managed to slip out. Jilinet told Apophis she felt tired, and wanted to go to sleep. It was clear he wanted to go with her, but he accepted her wish for privacy.

For now. I don't know how much longer he will leave us alone. He looks like he really desires us...well, Trinella, but still. I fear he will take out his frustrations on some poor slavegirls tonight, but there is nothing I can do about that.

~I get the sense you are not going back to our rooms?~

~**Very true. I was thinking of going to see who it was that we found in the underground dungeon.~** Jilinet suggests.

~I agree. That is a good idea. Maybe it is someone who can help us.~

~**More likely someone we have to help - while risking our life - but if it should be a Tok'ra, we cannot do otherwise. First, however, we should go to our chambers, and pretend to prepare for bed. We should also find some more suitable clothes - or perhaps a nightgown or evening gown is better, as we can then pretend to have just left our rooms for some air.~**

~Sounds like a plan!~

We have just turned the corner when we run into the Goa'uld Karte!

"**Good evening, Trinella. You are returning to your chambers so soon?"** He leers at us.

"**Yes, I took my host recently, and would like some time to get used to this body. Also, it has been a long and exciting day. I feel fatigued."**

**"How unfortunate for us all! I am deeply saddened of being robbed by your presence for the rest of the evening!"**

Jilinet smiled vainly. "**I apologize for this, Lord Karte. Were I not so fatigued, I would certainly chose to share the evening with you all."**

**"Perhaps, then you would share it with just me?"** Karte steps close. "**I know just what you need, to help you relax."**

**"I...am certain I do not need your assistance. As grateful as I am for the offer." **Jilinet takes a step back.

Karte takes another step closer, forcing us into a corner. **"You are very beautiful, Trinella. This is your first host, I have heard, so there is many things you only know from your inherited memories. Much pleasure to be had when in a host. I offer my not insignificant skills."**

**"I am Lord Apophis's queen! That pleasure is for him to grant me!"**

**"Do not be ridiculous! You do not want him! If you did, you would be sharing his bed, instead of staying in your own chambers. It is a dangerous game you are playing, and for it to succeed you need Apophis completely enamoured with you. He may be so now, but to keep him that way you need skills. Skills that you do not have, but I can teach you. Let me come with you, and I will bring you much pleasure. I assure you, this host was chosen not just for his looks, but also for the size of his manhood."**

~How do we get this ridiculous idiot to leave?! He creeps me out!~

~**Shh, I need to concentrate!~ **Jilinet frowns and tries to squeeze by Karte. **"Your words are dangerous! Treasonous, even! You are Apophis's ally, you should not covet his queen! Leave now, and I shall tell no one of this!" **

Suddenly Karte grabs us and kiss us. The kiss is brutal and dominating, not pleasant at all. He force his hands under our clothing, and squeeze a breast. He is keeping us in a strong grip, meaning we cannot move. He press us against the wall and slip a hand down between my legs, pushing the dress aside and rubbing my clit hard, pressing a finger between my folds. "**Admit it! You want me! You want my huge cock pounding into you!" **

~It hurts! Make him stop! Or give me control so I can kick him and his precious cock!~

"**Let go of me, _now_! Or I will tell Apophis!"** Jilinet hisses. She gets our left hand free - the one with the ribbon device - and activates the weapon. "**Let go now - or you will get a taste of this!"**

"**You would never dare! Apophis would not believe you - he would believe me! One of his greatest allies!" **

Jilinet lets energy ribbons spring from the hand device, hitting him on his ass. "**I assure you, I would dare!" **

Karte jumps back, flashing his eyes furiously. "**Bitch! I will get you for this! I promise you, you will only be safe here at the palace! If I ever catch you outside, unprotected, I will throw you in a deep dark hole and keep you there, make you my sex slave! Make you beg for me!"** He turns and leaves, stalking off.

I mentally shake my head. ~The combination of delusion, self-importance, and sheer madness is staggering.~

~**Yes, it is far too common among the Goa'uld, unfortunately. Not only that, but it is getting worse, I believe.~**

Worse? What do you mean?~

~**It is not accepted by the Council, but several of the operatives have noticed it. Many of the System Lords - mostly the major ones, but also the minor sometimes - are becoming even more powerhungry and unstable. Jolinar thought it was the long-term effect of sarcophagus use, and I must admit I tend to agree.~**

Jilinet has walked us to our chambers, and slammed the door, locking it after us.

~Are we safe in here?~

~**We are safe. Everywhere in the palace, and probably outside too. Despite Karte's staggering, he has little force to put behind his words. He would never dare abducting us or harming us. Apophis would find out and hunt him down - and then he would be the one ending up in a deep dark hole. If he was lucky.~****  
**

~He won't try again later? When we've gone to sleep?~

~**No, we will lock the door, of course, but he would not try anything now. Apophis has no doubt made sure there are many sex slaves ready for his guests, so there will be enough for him to fuck. Karte will never be our friend, though, and we should certainly be carefully never to get in a situation where he can control us in any way.~**

* * *

After having relaxed and gotten our nerves to calm down - and taking a bath to wash off the feeling of Karte's hands on our body - we have changed to a less revealing outfit, and put on a robe. It is fairly late now, and the palace is quiet. Apophis, his underlings, and his guests have with-drawn to their rooms, together with some unfortunate slavegirls.

~**Now is an excellent time to explore the palace - the human and Jaffa servants will have withdrawn to enjoy the last of the food from the celebrations, and many of the human servants will get drunk or go to sleep soon. We are unlikely to meet anyone for many hours - not until early morning, when the servants prepare for breakfast.~**

~Good. Well, let's start by going to check out the - potential - Tok'ra.~

~**Agreed.~** Jilinet grabs the hand device, and we sneak out. The corridors are all quiet, and the light is lowered. We hurry on to the furthest reach of the wing of the palace, then get to the door opposite the laboratory.

~No one is in there - perhaps we should take a look?~ I suggest.

~**Not a bad idea. Even the scientist will have gone to bed, after that party.~**

Jilinet noiselessly push the door open, and sneak inside. Only the night-lights are on, and we prefer to keep it that way. The room is large, with several weird devices and machines. Tables full of experimental setups are everywhere. There is also a large computer, and several connections to it, with local displays. Also, there are three doors to other rooms - maybe as large as this, for all I know.

~Wow - it could take a long time to figure out what he is working on!~

~**Agreed, and I will leave that to you. Since you can now read Goa'uld, you are much better suited at this than I am. You can always get what ever knowledge I have on Goa'uld technology, of course.~** Jilinet gives me control.

~I can read Goa'uld? Awesome!~ I walk to the nearest computer outlet and reach out to it to turn it on. Just getting close to it does that. The screen is full of Goa'uld text, and I can actually read it! ~Looks like...research on propulsion?~

~**Maybe.~**

We start going around to the various computers, tables, and machinery. This guy is really interested in a lot of things, but then I guess that is how it is to be a scientist among the Goa'uld. I find an experiment on bettering shields, one on increasing the power of weapons - staff cannons, and one on what seems to be part of a Tollan device - the one where you can go through walls! That one is worrisome.

There are several other, more or less interesting experiments - and then I find one that is _really_ interesting. ~Oh, my god! He is the one that created zatarcs! Or the technology to do so at least! I wonder if we can get enough information from this to cure people - or to at least get better at detecting them!~ I feel a bottomless pain, thinking of Martouf and Lantash. Shot - by me - killed as zatarcs.

I feel much the same from Jilinet - she was Jolinar's rival, after all, so I am not surprised. Her pain is quickly joined by fury. ~**I will kill Apophis and his scientist for what he did! I may have to go through with this mission, but some day vengeance will be mine!~**

~I agree. We will get them for this, even if it is the last thing we do... but right now we need to focus on this damn mission! I wonder if we can copy off all this research and send it to the Tok'ra?~

Jilinet pulls herself together, and manages to answer calmly - or mostly calmly, there is a cold fury under her words. ~**Yes, he will likely not miss an empty data crystal. Let us copy as much as we can - quickly.~**

We begin doing just that, and the data are transferring when I notice something else. ~Jilinet! Look! This research...~

~**He has found a way to transform an ordinary symbiote to a queen?~** She is silent for a few moments. ~**This research can save the Tok'ra!~**

~Yes...and this is why he needs you. The symbiote must be in a female, pregnant host, carrying a harsesis child. Only then will the treatment work.~

~**Then we will get infinitely more from this than expected. The Tok'ra will get a queen. There is even more reason now to go through with this mission. With this reward ahead of us, what we need to do seems unimportant. I will gladly allow Apophis to ravish me for years, and carry his children, if it just means getting the Tok'ra a queen!~**


	9. Chapter 9

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

We have copied much of the research, including the very important one on how to create a symbiote queen.

If all goes well, Jilinet will be a queen! This is so strange to think of! It is wonderful for the Tok'ra, and I am very happy they will no longer be a dying race.

For myself... I don't really know how I feel about - perhaps - becoming host to a queen... with all that entails. That is not something I need to worry about yet, though, so I decide to push that aside for now. There are more immediate concerns.

We decide we have spent enough time checking out the research this Goa'uld scientist is working on. We cannot risk being caught now, not with this information. We must first get it to the Tok'ra, before doing anything else!

* * *

We make it back to our chambers, then go to the secret room where we have hidden an encrypted communicator and a small portable computer that we brought from the Tok'ra. The computer is only to be used under the most dire circumstances, or for extremely important or urgent information.

The possibility of getting the Tok'ra a new queen must _certainly_ qualify as important enough to risk a small danger of being discovered. We both agree on that.

Jilinet fires up the communicator, and when they have acknowledged in the other end, she tells them to be ready to record a data stream. She then connects the small computer to the communicator, plugs in the data crystal with the data on, and when the Tok'ra acknowledge they are ready to receive, she clicks 'send'.

~**That will take a long time to send, since it encrypts everything heavily and attempts to send a little at a time at random intervals, preferably when the data stream can be masked by other disturbances, which it can detect. Like when Apophis receives or sends communications as well. It will hide with those.~**

~But it's night and he is... I don't know, asleep, in his sarc, or with some of those female slaves...~

**~Yes. However, as a system lord, there will be many messages coming in and going out, even when he is asleep. His servants will be answering some things that have easy answers not requiring his personal response, and they will be sending out messages for him as well. Perhaps ordering various goods. Since not all planets follow the same night/day cycle, the messages arrive at all times.~**

~Of course. That makes sense.~

~**It is not yet that late, and we can do nothing about the speed of the data transmission. We could go and check out the prisoner, if you want?~**

Sure, we can do that.~

To be honest, I'm not that interested right now. Or...I'm interested, but I think I've got more than enough excitement for one night. On the other hand, there is not likely to be a better opportunity for a long time, so... we should go check it out.

* * *

Again we met no one in the corridors. We pass the place where we had met Karte, and there is a small piece of cloth.

~What is that?~ I wonder.

Jilinet picks it up. ~**Part of Karte's robe. We probably tore it when fighting him.~** She pockets it.

~Why would you keep that?~

~**You never know when it might come in handy.~**

We walk on through the corridors. All is quiet - except for the occasional, very unsettling, scream that comes from the quarters of the visiting Goa'uld. Fortunately, they are mostly too far away, but near the turn-off of the corridor that leads to the scientists labs and to the stairs to the cell block, they can be heard.

I shudder, and push the thought of what is happening to the slaves and slavegirls away.

~Jilinet... why have they put the scientist's labs just beside the door to the stairs down to the cells? Isn't that a bit strange?~

~**I have not seen it done before, that is true, but while it could be a coincidence, I suspect there is a good reason for it. Most likely the scientist had need of some...test subjects, from time to time, and then it was useful to have the cell block nearby.~**

That sounds really ominous! Do you think he's done any experiments on the prisoner that's down there right now?~

~**Probably not...unless he is still working on refining his zatarc-programming. That could be one reason for keeping a Tok'ra prisoner, I suppose.**~ Jilinet frowns. ~**Actually, now you mention it...the cell with the prisoner in was immediately under one of the large apparatuses in the lab. That's probably a coincidence, though.**~

~Let's...check out that machine first, shall we?~ I suggest. We are just outside the door to the lab anyway.

Jilinet sighs, then nods. ~**Yes, agreed.~ **

* * *

~**You are sure it is just creating a stasis field?~**

~Yes... if I understand it correctly, and I'm pretty sure I do, then that is what it does.~ I look at the readout on the display once more, then check out the computer just beside the machine. ~Looks like it's actually keeping a stasis field in the cell below. That's odd...no mention of any experiments done on the prisoner, though. Why would they have a stasis field for the cell?~

~**I have no idea. The machine is also running, so I am guessing the field is active. We should go check it out. The cell, I mean.~**

* * *

Soon we are standing before the door to the prison cell that is occupied. The door is locked, but with a special lock. It can be opened by someone with a key - _or_ by someone with naquadah in the blood, in which case you just need to touch it the right place. Weird.

~**I have seen that done before. It is not all that unusual.~** Jilinet insists.

She touches the lock in the right way, and it unlocks. We open the door. As soon as we step inside we can hear the faint humming from a stasis field. The light comes on as we step closer to the end of the room where the prisoner is still lying on a bench of some kind.

He is enveloped by the stasis field, but he is completely naked. We both gasp as we see his face.

~Martouf? It is _Martouf_? How can that be? Why?~

Jilinet just stares at him for a moment, then stretches out a hand and touches the stasis field. ~**I...I do not know.~**

~Can we go into the field and examine him?~ I frown. ~He looks like he still has the wounds from when...when we shot him. As zatarc. It looks worse, though.~ I feel as if my heart is getting squeezed.

~**We...cannot go in there. If we succeeded in entering, we would become unconscious. We, too, would be in stasis.~****  
**

~Of course.~ I realize, still staring at Martouf. I can feel tears running down my face. I don't know if they are mine or Jilinet's, but she is in control. The emotions from both of us are powerful, though. Such pain.

~**Anise removed the metal fragments...the bullets, from your projectile weapons. That is why the wounds seems worse. She barely started healing them, though, and Lantash also was not allowed to do so yet, but was kept unconscious...until a decision could be made.~**

~I can sense Lantash, but the signal is weaker than I would have thought.~

~**Yes, our blood still react with the naquadah in his, whether in stasis or not, but he is unconscious, and likely weakened, which means the energy signature is low.~**

Decision...they were kept in stasis on the Tok'ra base?~

~**Yes, Anise and some others wanted to let Lantash heal Martouf, and help with a healing device. Others - Ren'al mainly - wanted to remove Lantash and examine Martouf's brain. She argued that it was too dangerous to risk Lantash's life, and that an autopsy needed to be done so we could learn about the zatarc programming. Then we were suddenly told Martouf's relatives had come for his body and taken it, and Lantash with it. That they were both dead and buried.~**

~I doubt Martouf's relatives would know where to find him - or even that he did not die or become a Goa'uld host when he was taken from his home world twenty years or so ago!~

~**Yes, that is true, and I did not believe them. Others also did not, but what could we do? That was the information we got, and Ren'al is an important member of the Council. She has many followers.~**

~Could she been in league with Apophis?~

~**Probably not...but she may be covering up incompetence, and she is more ambitious than is good. She tend to feel the end justifies the means - any means.**~

~Tanith, maybe?~

~**Possibly. I do not know too much of what has happened in the tunnels the last few weeks before taking you as host. I was in a tank, as you may have been told, and was only informed of some things.~**

~We need to save Martouf and Lantash! A sarcophagus can heal them, right?~

~**We do not use the sarcophagus, and besides, how would you get them to it? Where would we hide them?~**

~What will Apophis do with him? Why is he still in here? In stasis?~

~**Probably...the scientist wishes to examine him to learn the effect of the zatarc-programming. That could be why he is here and still mortally injured and in stasis. Then, afterwards, Apophis may have him healed in a sarcophagus, if possible, unless the injuries from the examination proves too great, and then 'interrogate' him.~**

~You mean torture him! The damn scientists will cut in his brain to look at the result of his handiwork, and then they'll see if the sarc can still fix him up! If it succeeds, Apophis will have him tortured for information... _endlessly, _until they go mad! No, I will not permit that!~ I 'scream'.

~**I do not enjoy the thought either, you know how I feel for them! Also, I would not want that for anyone! Do you not realize I would want to save them as much as you? But we cannot risk it!~**

~Yes we can! We turn off the stasis field, carry him to the sarcophagus, and then hide him in the secret room in our quarters. You did say Apophis didn't know about that!~

~**True, but I am not certain the sarcophagus will have time to heal this many injuries in time...not before everyone in the palace starts waking up...~**

~How long before that happens? The servants won't be interested about what happens with the sarcophagus - we get Martouf some servant's clothing, and then sneak him to our room. Please?~ I almost beg her.

Jilinet thinks it over for a long time. ~**Yes.~** She finally says. ~**We will try that.~**


	10. Chapter 10

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

Warning: sexual situations, attempted rape

* * *

Sam POV

We went to the lab, turned off the stasis field, then hurried down and grabbed Martouf/Lantash. He is alive, but barely - Lantash must be keeping Martouf alive.

We carry them to the sarcophagus room, and to our great relief and almost surprise, we encounter no one on the way. I place Martouf/Lantash in the sarcophagus, and give them a last look before it closes over them.

Now all we can do is wait. Wait and hope that the sarcophagus heals Martouf/Lantash before anyone discovers them.

Meanwhile, we go to change into clothing that is not bloody, and Jilinet takes care to disintegrate all traces of the bloody clothing.

Jilinet remembers and removes the piece of clothing that was torn from Karte's clothing first, before disintegrating our bloodied clothes.

~Why do you hang on to that torn off piece of cloth?~ I wonder, too stressed about Martouf and Lantash to think clearly.

~**I intend to use it to cast the blame on Karte, for 'abducting the prisoner'. It may even work, and save us all!~**

~Oh...~ I realize. ~You'll put it in the prison?~

~**No, in the lab, near the machine that turns off the stasis. Come, we should go and make it look like he has copied some research too.~**

We hurry back to the lab, on the way managing to find some clothing that is suitable for a servant. It is now early morning, and the servants have certainly started work in the kitchen and such. It will be a while before the Goa'uld wake up, though, especially after that party!

* * *

~**I think that will work!~** Jilinet observes, pleased.

She has copied some data - mostly defense research, but also some other - to a data crystal. Back home in the secret room, _our_ data crystal is still having it's data encrypted and sent, but soon all will have been sent off to the Tok'ra.

This crystal we must somehow plant on Karte, I just don't know how.

~Ah, you have made it look like he ripped his clothes on the machine...~ I observe, when Jilinet places the piece of cloth near a sharp edge.

~**Yes...and as for planting the crystal on Karte or in his room...well, we could go visit him and pretend we have reconsidered and wants to feel his big shaft ramming into us... or whatever it was he was offering us...~**

~I guess that would work, I just don't know how to avoid that particular scenario happening...~

~**No, I do not think we would be able to avoid mating with him, that is true, but if that is what it takes to save Martouf and Lantash - and get the Tok'ra a queen - then that is a small price to pay. See it as training to mate with Apophis without showing him our disgust.~**

~Yuck.~ I think of what Jolinar had to do to escape Netu, and realize there are some unpleasant things you have to do in order to handle undercover work as a Tok'ra!

~**I believe all has been set up here. We should go and see if the sarcophagus has finished healing Martouf and Lantash. It is morning now, and the Goa'uld scientist could come soon.~**

* * *

As we run back to the sarcophagus room through the thankfully empty corridors, I suddenly think of something. ~Jilinet, will Martouf and Lantash still be zatarcs when they are healed?~

~**No, that part of the programming is probably gone - along with the memories from the period starting immediately before the zatarc programming was introduced in them, and forward.**

~So they will remember nothing of what has happened since... at least a week before the treaty-signing, and until they were shot? I think Anise felt it had been about a week before the signing that Martouf/Lantash must have been made zatarcs.~

~**Yes, that is how I believe it will be. It sounded that way from what we looked at also, in Apophis's scientist's notes.~**

~You're right. It did. So they will be fine, having just lost the memories of a week or so.~ I feel immensely relieved.

* * *

We step into the sarcophagus room. The sarcophagus is still working - I had really hoped it was finished, but not yet.

~What do we do now?~

~**We wait. I am not sure it is safe to wait in here, though. Perhaps we can find a window place nearby where we can stand and pretend to enjoy the morning sun?~**

We step outside the room and look around. We have only just decided on where to go, when to our fear we hear an unwelcome voice behind us.

"**Trinella. I see you are up early. What an interesting style you have chosen to dress in..."**

Jilinet spins around and looks directly at Karte, who is looking at us with malice and lust. "**I am taking a morning walk, and how I, Apophis's queen, choses to dress is none of your business!"**

"**You are dressed like the slut you are! Did you go to enjoy the cock of some slave? Perhaps I should have Apophis's scientist examine you, and see if you have the juices of a slave in your channel."**

I realize we are wearing only a thin night slip, with a robe over, and a pair of soft shoes, but still, his words are insolent!

"**Silence! Or I _will_ have Apophis called! What are _you_ doing here? So close to Lord Apophis's sarcophagus room?"**

"**Is that perhaps why you are here? I know some use it for an extra rush before pleasure!"** Karte grins evilly, and ogles us. "**No matter, you are here, and so am I! I will take my pleasure from you, and then we will both have reason to keep silent to Apophis!"** He laughs hoarsely and steps towards us.

**"Stay back!"** Jilinet insists, taking a step back, then another.

Soon we are entering the sarcophagus room again, where the servant's clothing is lying, waiting for Martouf and Lantash. And the sarcophagus is running. All very suspicious, if Karte notices. We withdraw to the back of the room.

"**Come here..." **Karte says, loosening his clothing in anticipation of raping us.

"**Never!"** Jilinet insists.

Karte grabs hold of us and starts ripping our clothing. Jilinet fights him as well as she can, but Karte is very strong, and we have been backed up in a corner where we cannot easily fight.

We fight him, desperately, for several minutes, when suddenly we hear an angry snarl and Karte is pulled away from us.

Looking up, we see that the sarcophagus has opened, and a naked Lantash is hitting Karte, furiously. Karte had not been expecting the attack, and has no chance against Lantash. Soon Karte is lying on the floor, unmoving.

Lantash grabs a nearby chair and breaks it over Karte's head, just for good measure, before turning towards us.

I swallow as I see him. He is completely healed - and completely naked. He is glorious, and he has just saved us from Karte.

Jilinet gives me control and I throw myself in the arms of Lantash, who embrace me, somewhat dazed. It is clear he is confused about what is going on - and he knows I am a host as well, so he must worry if I am Tok'ra or Goa'uld.

There will be much to explain, but right now we are in a hurry, and Jilinet reminds me after a few moments, where we have both enjoyed being held very hard by a very much alive and healthy Lantash and Martouf.

I pull back a little, and look up at him. "Thank you, Lantash... and..." I wipe a tear from my eyes. "It is so good to see you alive and well again..." Unable to stop myself, I run a hand down his chest. "Completely healed..."

"**I... don't remember how I got here..." **He frowns. "**And you are a host! Samantha...or whatever Goa'uld is pretending to be her!"**

"No, Lantash, I am Tok'ra now. Much has happened, and we'll tell you all, but not right now. You need to get dressed..." I grin. "As good as you look naked, it's probably not a good idea for you to walk around like that - and it's cold, isn't it? I have some clothes over here. We need to hide you, and quickly - and then we need to come up with a plan..." I remember the crystal, and quickly stuff it into Karte's pocket.

Still confused, Lantash nods and allows me to push the servant's clothes into his hands. He dresses, without asking questions, and follows me out of the room. A few servants have arrived, and hurries back several steps when they see us. I am probably pretty disheveled looking after Karte tried to rape me.

Jilinet takes control and speaks to them. "**Get Lord Apophis. Quickly! Lord Karte was misusing Lord Apophis's sarcophagus, and when I confronted him he attacked me and attempted to rape me! Fortunately, this servant saved me. I will go change now!"** Jilinet marches off, with Martouf/Lantash following, a very suspicious and confused look on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

We reach our quarters, and the moment we are inside with the door closed behind us, Lantash turn to us and grab hold of both our hands, hard. He push us up against the wall and look at us, a suspicious and hard look on his face.

"**Now you will explain yourself! You claim to be Tok'ra! That is something you will have to prove! What is your name? You will also inform me why we are here, in what is apparently Apophis's palace!" **

Jilinet sigh, and nods. "**I realize this will be hard to understand, but months have passed since last you remember. I am Jilinet."**

**"Jilinet?"** Lantash looks closely at us. "**During the mission to Kwarta, we were trapped in a barn, with Jaffa searching outside. What happened there that no one else knows?"**

**"Really? That story?**" Jilinet nods. "**I suppose it will work as something to prove who I am. Given that I have access to Jolinar's memories, not much else will. No matter. We kissed, but nothing more happened. You controlled yourself and pulled back, because you were already with Jolinar. Neither your host, nor Jolinar's host, wanted a relationship with six participants. You had chosen Jolinar as the one you would be with. You even made me promise never to tell her. I never did." **

**"True. That is what happened."** Lantash sighed. "**You are Jilinet."**

~You kissed Lantash and Martouf?~

~**Only Lantash - and his then-host Tokim. It was long before Martouf became Lantash's host. Indeed, long before Martouf was born.~**

~Right.~

"**How did Samantha come to be your host? Why? Was she wounded? I was not even aware you were back in the tunnels."**

**"I returned about two weeks before the signing of the Tau'ri-Tok'ra treaty. For...various reasons, I left almost immediately again. My host was mortally wounded the day after I left on that mission. I made it back to base, but the healers could not save my dear host Sawka. I was placed in a tank, until this mission came up."**

**"And what is 'this mission'? It would seem we both volunteered for it? Why would Samantha agree to be a host for it? Is it truly that important? Why had Martouf and I been killed? Are we undercover as Goa'uld? No...you said we are a servant, did you not? Why are we here then? Are we in danger? Why doesn't we remember anything that's happened these past months?" **He looks frustrated. "**Were our heads injured? But even so, there should have been something in my genetic memory!"**

"**So many questions!" **Jilinet sighs. "**You are as**** impatient as always, Lantash. It is really a long story, and I _must_ go and talk to Apophis who will have been warned by now. We do not want him coming here. We need to change to different clothing first. Please, there is a place where you can hide. I will show you. When Samantha and I return, we will answer all your questions."** She went and moved the table so she could open the secret door to the hidden room. She then bows her head and gives me control.

"Come, Lantash." I smile at him. All I want is throw my arms around him and kiss him!

He smiles back at me, though he still looks confused. "**Of course, Samantha."****  
**

We go into the secret room. "We found this room a couple days ago. It is not known by Apophis. You are safe here. There _is_ a secret passage to the outside, but you cannot get through the Stargate, so it's better if you stay here. We'll get back as soon as possible, and then we'll talk."

Lantash nods. "**Understood. We will wait for your return - and an explanation."**

* * *

After a quick bath and change of clothes, we hurry out of our chambers. Just as we close the door behind us, a servant appears at the end of the corridor to our rooms.

"Queen Trinella, Lord Apophis is awaiting you."

"**Take me to him!"**

The servants nods, always with the slightly scared expression they seem to have all the time around Goa'uld.

* * *

"**Lord Apophis!"** Jilinet bows deeply, smiling ingratiatingly at Apophis. "**I feel safer now."**

He gets a pleased expression. "**You are always safe with me!"** He frowns. "**To think that the _despicable_ Karte betrays me in my own home!"****  
**

**"Yes, he...he tried to make me give him what only my Lord Apophis should be allowed to take."** Jilinet looks demurely down.

Apophis nods, a furious expression on his face. "**Unforgiveable! As if that was not enough, he also attempted to _steal_ my research!"**

**"What do you mean, my Lord?"**

**"A data crystal was found in his pocket! My scientists, Tikon, has is still examining it, but it seems to contain copies of almost all the important research! Tikon also found a piece of cloth that had been torn from Karte's robe, in his laboratory. One of Karte's robes - the one he wore yesterday - was found to miss that piece of cloth!"**

**"This is horrible! My Lord, he was your ally! That he would betray you like this!"** Jilinet pretends to be shocked. She is a great actor! "**What will you do to him? Is he dead?"**

"**He is mortally wounded, and has not regained consciousness, nor will he likely do so, unless placed in the sarcophagus. I have not yet decided if I will do so or not. Healing him would mean giving me the opportunity of interrogating him, to find out if he has betrayed me in other ways, find out if someone is involved but him, if he works for another Goa'uld...it would also mean I could torture him to death a number of times. I have several ideas, which would sadly not even begin to match his crime!"**

"**I sadly know little of politics, my Lord." **Jilinet bats her eyes. "**All I can say that he had threatened me last night as well, but left me alone when I told him I would talk to you. I would have done so immediately, but I did not wish to interrupt you. I wanted to let you have your pleasure with the slaves, of course. I though...foolishly...that he would not dare try again, but then this morning..."** Jilinet shakes her head. "**Silly me had woken up with a desire for fresh air. I took only a thin robe over my night slip, thinking no one would be awake yet. Then...I noticed someone was in the sarcophagus room. I thought...I do not know, I decided to see, if it was perhaps my Lord... however, it was not. It was Karte, and when he saw me, he assaulted me."**

**"Horrible! But it was foolish of you to wait, Trinella! You must never again wait! Always contact me immediately! Karte could have harmed you greatly!"**

**"He said such horrible things!"** Jilinet lets a tear fall. "**That...that I would willingly give myself to him. That you...that you would not be able to give me what I needed. That his...his manhood was so much larger than yours... He said...he said..." **Jilinet pretends to cry fully.

It was a while before Apophis could talk. "**The crimes of Karte are greater than I could ever imagine! I do not know what he wanted in the sarcophagus room, perhaps only to use the sarcophagus to regain his strength faster, after a night of depravity! This settles it! He will be revived, but only to be tortured to death! I will not even listen to what lies he has to say!"**

**"Thank you, my Lord! It is most thoughtful! I am so lucky I have you!" **Jilinet smiles through tears at Apophis.

"**It was fortunate that servant saved you. Perhaps I should reward him! Can you describe him?"**

Jilinet pretends to think it over, then slowly shakes her head. "**I am so sorry, my Lord, but I was greatly shaken by the experience. The servant left after escorting me from the room, and I did not look closely at him. I can only say he is young, and quite pale, I think."**

**"Think nothing more of it! He did no more than he should be expected to, and no servant needs a reward for that!"**

Jilinet nods. "**If my Lord does not require anything further from me, I would like to return to my chambers. I would also like to eat there today, at least lunch. This experience has shaken me so badly that I need to lie down for some time."**

**"Understandable. Take all the time you need."**


End file.
